Text messaging has become more commonplace among cell phone users over time. It is a way for users to communicate quickly with one another and to keep the conversation private, even in a busy place, which is not always possible through an ordinary cell phone communication. Text messaging is more common among younger generations, such as the 12-24 year-old age group. Users in this age range oftentimes communicate more by text message than they do ordinary cell phone communications.
In an effort to appeal to this age group, but more specifically to the 18-24 year old sector of this age group, commonly called “flow-throughs” who are young adults who continue to be supported by their parents financially, businesses should be able to communicate with these customers through the use of text messaging because this is how this group communicates.
Not only does text messaging appeal to the younger audience, but it also is convenient to other segments of the population, particularly to professional people or people always traveling, heavy cell phone users, and to those who are electronics lovers.
However, there is limited use of text messaging to mobile devices other than personal communications. Some cellular providers can send limited account information to a requesting mobile device, but advanced information or functionality is typically not available to a mobile device via text messaging.